Le Vide
by xfaces
Summary: Voici une petite histoire entre Hermione et Drago.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

- Granger ! Tu ne viens pas faire ton tour de garde ? demanda Malefoy, visiblement contrarié par la lenteur de la Griffondor.

- Oui, oui…

Elle était là, à observer les étoiles par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Cette année, elle partageait une suite avec Malefoy, étant les deux préfets en chef. L'année avait mal commencé. Les colocataires ne pouvaient s'entendre sur des bêtises et ces enfantillages avaient raison de son énergie. Chaque jour c'était la même chose : se réveiller, s'engueuler, aller à ses cours, s'engueuler et aller patrouiller. Chaque de ces étapes serraient si facile sans lui…

Malefoy conga à sa porte et cria :

- Granger ! Sort de là ou je viens te chercher !

Elle poussa un souffle de découragement. Son tempérament colérique n'arrangeait rien. Hermione replaça ses cheveux et alla ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Malefoy ayant d'habitude le teint si pâle, était rouge d'énervement. Ses cheveux blonds tombant devant ses cheveux accentuaient l'ombre sur ses petits yeux gris, les rendant encore plus menaçants.

- Allez, on y va !

Hermione haussa les épaules, elle était lasse. Il l'observa, un brin intrigué et parti devant, les bras derrière la tête.

Ils se séparèrent dans les couloirs et partirent explorer les couloirs sombres. Tous les étudiants devaient être à cette heure dans leur dortoir respectif. Hermione regardait vaguement aux alentours. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi vide ? À la fin de leur rôde, n'ayant rien trouvé, Malefoy et elle revinrent à leur chambre. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte de la sienne, Malefoy s'approcha d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Granger ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne…

Elle entra sans un mot de plus et ferma la porte.

Drago fut frustré de cette réponse. Granger n'avait pas la personnalité la plus extravertie, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi renfermée sur elle-même. Pour sa part, il alla sous la douche. Mais il ne put s'enlever Granger de la tête. Il n'était pas son ami ou quelque chose du genre, mais il habitait avec elle et ses ondes négatives pourraient bien avoir un effet sur son humeur à lui aussi ! Avec un grognement de colère, il alla se coucher et ferma les paupières.

Hermione ne pouvait qu'observer le plafond sombre de sa chambre. Incapable de fermer l'œil, elle alla ouvrit les rideaux de sa grande fenêtre et laissa place à la lumière de la lune. Les étoiles, encore une fois, la captivèrent. Qu'avait-elle ? La cohabitation avec Malefoy ne pouvait pas être la seule explication à son manque…

Le vide, elle ne désirait que le vide. Elle sortit de la chambre, plus au moins consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Hermione suivit les couloirs ténébreux jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Drago ouïe la porte se fermer et se leva sur les coudes, intrigué. Granger était tellement étrange… Il enfila rapidement un jean et une chemise et partie nu pied à la suite de la Griffondor.

Hermione respira l'air frais de l'extérieur avec un sourire. Elle portait une camisole bleue et des pantalons à rayures bleu et blanc. Nu pied, elle avança dans l'herbe fraîche. Ayant suivi le chemin menant aux jardins, elle s'arrêta au pied de l'étang éclairé par la lune. Ne pourrait-elle pas juste sauter dans l'étang ? Non, c'était interdit… mais elle avait tant besoin de quelque chose… Elle sauta.

Drago commença à courir dans les corridors, ne trouvant plus sa trace. Par chance, il l'entendit l'énorme porte menant aux jardins s'ouvrit. Tout le monde reconnaissait son grincement unique et strident. Il arriva les deux pieds dans l'herbe humide et scruta les alentours. Il y avait le petit étang, des fleurs, un chemin de pierre. Ses yeux retournèrent à l'étang, c'est à ce moment que Granger fit surface.

Hermione garda son souffle le plus longtemps possible sous l'eau. La froideur la transperçait et les algues semblaient vouloir lui saisirent les chevilles. Elle sortit la tête de l'eau et le vit juste à côté d'elle. Malefoy ?

- Granger ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! Tu sais bien que c'est dangereux, sorte de là !

Hermione déglutit et frissonna. Il avait raison, pour une fois… Elle nagea plus près du bord où l'attendait la main du Serpentard, mais soudain, l'algue se referma autour de sa cheville, l'entraînant.

- Malefoy ! cria-t-elle.

- Eh merde !

Il se jeta à plat ventre sur l'herbe et réussit à lui saisir la main alors qu'elle tentait vainement de se sortir la tête de l'eau. Il saisit son poignet à deux mains et l'entraîna vers elle. L'algue arrêta de combattre et Hermione lui tomba dessus. Elle était froide, terriblement froide.

- Idiote ! Tu voulais mourir ou quoi ?

La Griffondor manqua de courage pour répondre. Elle s'assit en boule sur l'herbe et essaya de se réchauffer en se plaçant en fœtus.

- C'est pas ici que tu vas avoir de la chaleur, viens.

Il la prit par les épaules, l'aidant à se relever. Hermione, gelée, marchait lentement et il s'adapta à elle. Arrivé à la chambre, il l'obligea à s'asseoir devant le feu et embrassa les bûches d'un sortilège. La chaleur se répandit bientôt dans la pièce. De plus, il lui apporta une couverture qu'il glissa sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait toujours pas croisé son regard. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, attendant qu'elle parle.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi. À chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête, les prunelles chocolat d'Hermione n'avaient pas bougé des flammes.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? murmura-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu le sais très bien, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Hermione resserra la couverture autour d'elle.

- Je… je ne sais pas… je désirais voir le vide. Depuis des semaines que je me sens vide…

- Et tu voulais te tuer ?

- Non. Bien sûr que non. Seulement, un chamboulement, quelque chose… c'est trop la routine… depuis qu'on habite ensemble ici… j'ai de la difficulté à vivre.

À ce moment, elle l'observa dans les yeux et vit leur surprise.

- Je n'aime pas me disputer et je n'aime pas ces joutes verbales avec toi… je n'aime pas dénigrer, je ne suis pas…

- Pas comme moi. C'est ça que tu veux dire ?

- Si le chapeau te fait…

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que veut dire cette expression moldue ?

Hermione rit devant son visage indigné. Cela sembla détendre l'atmosphère. Hermione finit par enlever la couverture et l'appliqua sur ses cheveux humides.

Sans vraiment le voir, le regard de Drago s'aventura sur son cou, puis sur la naissance de ses seins. Il ne semblait pas avoir de soutien dans sa camisole, car les mamelons pointaient sous le froid. Le fait qu'elle lève les bras souleva sa camisole et laissa voir son ventre et le V qui menait vers… là. Drago se donna une gifle mentale. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'observer Granger ? En plus, elle semblait démunie et désespérée…

- Merci de m'avoir suivie, Malefoy… peut-être serais-je perdue dans le fond de l'étang en ce moment même…

Il chercha tant bien que mal une réplique un peu froide, un peu à la Malefoy quoi, mais il ne trouva rien d'autre que :

- De rien.

Elle lui sourit. Elle laissa retomber ses cheveux et Malefoy déglutit en les voyant cascader jusqu'à ses épaules nues.

Hermione remarqua son regard ravageur et rougit. Pourtant, c'est elle qui devrait l'observer ainsi. Étant trop pressé de la suivre, il n'avait pas pris le temps de boutonner sa chemise, laissant voir son torse imberbe et musclé. Sa course jusqu'à elle avait défait ses cheveux toujours si parfaits et les avait laissés en bataille. Soudain, sa main se retrouva sur la joue de Malefoy et son pouce sur ses lèvres. Oui, elle le désirait ! Elle l'embrassa.

Malefoy resta surpris et paralysé de la douceur de Granger. Il ne s'entendait pas à sentir sa main chaude sur sa joue, encore moins son pouce sur ses lèvres et absolument pas ses lèvres sur les siennes ! Il ne put la repousser. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement d'abord, réalisant le goût des lèvres de l'autre et leur douceur. Malefoy mit une main derrière sa nuque et une autre dans son dos, la rapprochant. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer et l'entendit gémir. Sans mot, ils s'observent dans les yeux. Malefoy était plus que troublé par l'incident.

- On devrait peu-

- Tais-toi !

Elle l'embrassa avec plus d'avidité.

Hermione le poussa et le chevaucha. Il n'était pas question que tout cela s'arrête. C'est ce qu'il lui fallait ; de l'interdit ! Elle saisit son visage et l'embrassa. Il dut comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, car il plaça ses mains dans son dos et la pressa contre lui. Hermione ouvrit un peu plus la bouche, permettant à Malefoy d'y glisser sa langue. Tout doucement, elles se caressèrent, leur procurant des frissons tout aussi agréables. Elle promenait ses mains sur son torse et glissa ses doigts sur sa peau douce. Elle se sentait possédée d'une envie irréversible de le détenir.

Drago ne faisait que respirer plus fort. Étant toujours le dominant dans tous les aspects de sa vie, il trouva étonnant de laisser Granger le caresser ainsi. Le faire sentir comme si elle le désirait plus que lui la désirait ; mais cette pensée était totalement fausse ! Avec un sourire malsain qu'elle aperçut, il l'a saisi sous les bras et la plaça sous lui. De sa langue, il pénétra sa bouche et la laissa pantoise.

- Je vais te faire ressentir un tout autre vide, Granger.

Alors, voici un nouveau début d'histoire, mais qui ne durera pas plus que deux chapitres. J'espère que vous avez assez aimé pour désirer la suite. En tout cas, Hermione et Drago ne vous attendront pas ! XD Xfaces.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite !

J'espère que vous aimerez.

Merci de me laisser des reviews positives ou négatives.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2

Il l'attaqua de baiser doux dans le cou et laissa sa langue descendre jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins avant de remonter vers son oreille. Elle s'accrochait à ses bras et resserrait ses doigts lorsque le plaisir était plus présent. Il désirait qu'elle s'accroche à lui de toutes ses forces. Oui, il voulait la caresser, l'embrasser et la pénétrer jusqu'à ce que son cerveau oublie toute logique. C'est le vide qu'elle désirait dans son esprit, alors il allait lui en faire connaître un qu'elle voudrait répéter inlassablement.

Drago retira sa chemise. Hermione frissonna au contact de sa peau et même, fut soulagé. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été serrée par quelqu'un… Elle cadra le visage de Drago entre ses mains et l'obligea à l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle se pendait à lui. Impossible d'arrêter leurs lèvres. Elle pesait sur sa tête alors qu'il baladait allégrement ses mains sur son corps, plus particulièrement vers ses seins dont il désirait ardemment voir nu.

Il saisit un de ses mamelons au travers de sa camisole et put se détacher de ses lèvres. Hermione coucha sa tête de côté et ferma les paupières. Les mains puissantes et pesantes de Malefoy descendaient sur son ventre et remontèrent sous sa camisole vers sa poitrine. Dès que ses doigts entrèrent en contacte avec ses seins, elle frissonna de plaisir et c'est ainsi qu'elle commença à perdre la tête. Alors qu'elle l'observait d'un œil embrasser son sein, elle le trouva terriblement beau. De sa langue, il faisait lentement le contour. De sa bouche, il le saisissait gentiment. Hermione agrippa ses épaules et plaça sa tête près de la sienne.

- Fais-moi venir… Drago. Rends-moi folle.

Il eu un petit sourire, l'attira vers lui et lorsqu'elle fut assise, il lui enleva sa camisole. Il l'embarqua sur lui et l'embrassa avidement, laissant leur peau se révéler l'une à l'autre. Drago avait chaud, terriblement chaud.

- Mets-toi sur le ventre, murmura-t-il.

Hermione lui jeta un regard intrigué, mais le fit. Elle portait encore ses culottes de pyjama et une culotte. Plus pour longtemps, pensa Drago en enlevant ses propres jeans et son boxer. Lentement, il monta sur son corps, frôlant sa peau. Hermione ferma les yeux de délice, mais les rouvrir immédiatement en sentant le pénis de Drago contre ses fesses. Sans qu'elle ne le commande, son bassin se soulevait. Oui, elle voulait le sentir ! Il déposa une trainée de baiser dans son dos tout en jouant avec ses seins. Puis, une main aventureuse descendit vers son pyjama. Continuant de s'amuser avec elle, il le fit glisser lentement tout en la lichant avec sa langue. Elle tressaillit en sentant sa langue humide et douce sur sa fesse, puis sur sa jambe.

Drago posa ses mains sur les fesses bien rondes d'Hermione et les caressa avant que ses doigts s'égarent vers le bas. C'est à ce moment qu'il la sentit plus tendue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Tu es tellement excitée et excitante…

Doucement il la retourna, saisit sa bouche et infiltra deux doigts à l'intérieur de sa culotte. Il fut ravi de sentir ses doigts glisser et écarta les lèvres pour jouer avec son plaisir. Elle arrêta le baiser et commença à gémir et son corps a bougé de lui-même, comme s'il avait une vie propre qui pulsait en fonction de cet autre cœur.

- Alors, c'est bon Hermione ?

Elle gémit davantage. Avec un sourire et des yeux fiévreux, il retira sa culotte et écarta ses jambes. Il la voulait là, maintenant ! Son membre à lui ne demandait qu'à se libérer de toute cette excitation. Cependant, en voyant son regard inquiet, il pencha la tête et aventura sa langue vers son but. Soudain, Hermione s'agrippa à lui et retint de petits cris. Drago sourit et continua son travaille. Il s'aventura entre ses lèvres, vers son clitoris, puis directement dans son vagin. Hermione ne savait plus où en donner de la tête, elle ne pensait plus à rien. Son corps s'agitait et la langue de Drago était douce. Seulement des décharges électriques montaient en elle.

Alors que son souffle restait bloqué en elle, tout son corps se tendit et vibra. Drago l'observa regarder au plafond, la sueur au front.

- Premier orgasme ? murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Dans une ultime réponse, elle saisit ses lèvres et encercla son bassin de ses jambes. Il saisit son pénis et commença à caresser sa féminité. Elle leva le bassin, il la pénétra.

Doucement, il s'introduit au complet et put voir avec satisfaction l'air désemparé d'Hermione.

- Alors, à quoi tu penses ?

- A rien !

- C'est le vide ? demanda-t-il en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

- C'est plutôt rempli, murmura-t-elle.

Il fit des va et viens en tenant ses hanches. Elle s'agrippait au tapis.

- Attends tu n'as encore rien vu !

Effectivement, il frappait et frappait en elle. Chaque coup lui procurait une plus grande décharge électrique. Elle voyait Drago sans vraiment le voir. Ses yeux semblaient se gorger de plaisir de même que son corps. Il se pencha un peu plus sur elle et elle monta son bassin. Elle fut heureuse de voir sur son visage une expression de plaisir mélangé à celui de la force.

- Hermione, je… je…

Elle s'accrocha davantage à lui et se laissa submerger par le plaisir, la tête complètement vide.

- Oui, Drago… je… moi aussi !

Alors qu'elle regardait au plafond en soulevant sa tête et qu'il se couchait sur elle, ils jouirent en même temps.

C'est en se regardant après ce moment qu'ils savaient que cette nuit allait tout changer dans leur vie.

Leur vie de préfet serait bien plus mouvementée !

- Alors, dans quel lit on va coucher ce soir ? demanda Drago en lui embrassant le front.

- Peu importe, répondit-elle en jouant dans ses cheveux. Tant que je dors à côté de toi.

- Ça se peut que tu ne dormes pas, rit-il.

Elle rigola avec lui et l'embrassa.

Le vide, jamais elle n'avait songé qu'elle en voudrait encore plus…

FIN

Voici mon petit lemon.

J'aimerais bien utiliser le thème du «vide» pour un autre OS de ce genre, si vous avez des idées, avec des personnages, ne vous gênez pas.

À une prochaine,

Xfaces.


End file.
